Esclave de l'Amour
by Yami Shino
Summary: UA: Kyô, jeune esclave, découvre son nouveau maître, le Prince Gackuto. Maltraité il retrouve vite ses quatre amis qui le rejoignent au Palais Royal, mais la douleur sera au rendez-vous. MA, lemon, yaoi, violence, viol... ne pas lire si vous êtes sensible
1. Kyô

Esclave de l'Amour.

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base ; Malice Mizer et Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, fantaisie, truc imaginaire… attention, viol.  
Disclamers : Ils sont toujours pas à moi

CETTE FIC EST TRES VIOLENTE ET NE DOIS PAS ETRE LU PAR DES MOINS DE 18 ANS OU PAR DES GENS SENSIBLE! ELLE EST VRAIMENT VIOLENTE!

Chapitre 1 : Kyô.

Le Prince Gackuto en avait assez. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis quelques temps, rien ne se passait au palais. Enfin, rien de plus que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire son frère Közi qui jouait les sado-maso, son frère Yuki qui jouait les vampires, son frère Kami qui coupait les têtes de ceux qui ne lui plaisaient pas et son frère Mana, enfin parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt une sœur, jouait les soumises avec les nobliaux de la cour… (NDLA 2005: Illuminati en force ptdr !) Son père, hide, tentait de se faire -encore- son épouse, Yoshiki… qui elle le fuyait comme la peste, elle lui avait donné 5 fils, ça suffisait amplement !

Le jeune Prince se faisait donc royalement chier… son anniversaire était le jour même, et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié ! Il était donc également en colère… il continuait tout de même d'espérer qu'il se passa quelque chose…

Le soir venu, Gackuto (Gackt pour le intimes) était désespéré. Pourquoi avait-on oublié son anniversaire ? Alors qu'il était l'aîné, celui qui, un jour, serait Roi. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de la grande salle.

Par contre, il sentit Közi lui rentrer dedans. Avant qu'il n'ait pu protester et le traiter de crétin, son jeune frère l'entraîna vers la dite salle. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il fut aveuglé par une vive lumière. Il vit dans la pièce sa mère, son père, ses frères et de nombreux nobles. Il était très surpris, il ne s'y attendait plus.

Mon fils ! dit Yoshiki. Aujourd'hui, tu as 20 ans et ton père et moi avons décidé de t'offrir un cadeau très... particulier…

Nous espérons qu'il te plaira… tes frères nous ont aidé à le choisir…

« Je craint le pire » pensa Gackt.

Tu le trouveras sur ton lit quand tu ira te coucher… ajouta Közi avec un sourire pervers.  
« M'offriraient-ils enfin une esclave sexuelle ? Quelqu'un sur qui assouvir mes pulsion violentes que je réprime lorsque je couche avec les petites nobles ? »

Pour le Prince, la soirée était passée lentement. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de la fin d'une fête. Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour voir son cadeau et le trouva sur son lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie. Il resta sans bouger : c'était impossible, c'était une blague ! Attaché aux barreaux du lit, nu, bâillonné et endormi, se trouvait un jeune garçon qui devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans tout au plus.

Gackt ressortit de la pièce, en colère. Ses frères l'attendaient dans le couloir, espérant qu'il serait content. Quand il les vit, il leur fonça dessus en hurlant.

Qui a eu l'idée de me faire cette stupide blague ? Et où est mon véritable cadeau ?

Les quatre jeunes garçons s'entre-regardèrent. Quelqu'un aurait-il remplacé leur beau cadeau par un autre ? Ils regardèrent dans la chambre et virent que le jeune esclave qu'ils avaient acheté était toujours là.

Bah, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Kami.

Tu sais le mal qu'on a eu à le trouver ? ajouta Yuki.

Vous m'offrez un mec, nu, sur mon lit, et je devrais être content ?

Bah tu voulais un esclave sexuel pour assouvir tes pulsions non ? l'interrogea Közi.

Mais je voulais une fille !

Pffff ! Faut toujours que tu chipote toi ! s'exclama Kami.

Tu sais, un mec c'est mieux, c'est plus résistant et ça dure plus longtemps. argumenta Mana.

En plus, il est très spécial ! Le vendeur nous a assuré qu'il était très bien dressé, et qu'il avait commencer à le baiser dès ses 3 ans ! (NDLA 2008 en correction: J'écrivai vraiment des trucs atroces quand j'étais au collège... les hormones, sans doute...) Ainsi, il est habitué et tu pourra lui faire se que tu voudra, il ne se plaindra jamais ! s'enthousiasma Közi.

Gackt réfléchit à ce que lui avaient dit ses frères, puis entra dans la chambre pour regarder en détail le jeune garçon. La première chose qui le frappa fût ses longs cheveux blonds, couleur or. Ils lui arrivaient bien aux genoux. Il monta sur le lit et observa son visage. Il en eu le souffle coupé : ce garçon avait une bouille d'ange. (NDLA 2005 : Tien donc, on se demande qui est l'esclave tient 2008: je précise qu'à la base il n'a pas les cheveux c'est juste mieux pour la fic))

Soudain, il remarqua que deux grands yeux chocolat le regardaient, totalement vides d'expression. Le Prince lui enleva le bâillon et le détacha, ne pouvant se résigner à le laisser ainsi. Il remarqua alors le coller de métal autour du coup de l'ange, frappé à ses armoiries et lié à une chaîne, attaché au lit.

Le garçon se redressa lentement, se mit sur les genoux et s'inclina devant sont nouveau propriétaire.

Bonjours maître. Mon nom est Kyô, je suis là pour servir tous vos désirs. Ordonnez et j'obéirai… récita t'il.

Le Prince était étonné. La voix de l'esclave était comme ses yeux : vide de tous sentiments.

Ano… je suis le Prince Gackuto, mais tu peux m'appeler Gackt si tu veux, c'est plus court.  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'être si familier avec vous, maître...

Tu sais moi ça m'est égale du moment que tu fais ce que je veux…

Le blond regarda son maître discrètement. Il le trouvait bizarre, il ne l'avait pas encore violé, pas même frappé ou insulté… peut-être était-il timide ? On ne l'avait pas formé à ce genre de situation...

Embrasses-moi ! dit Gackt

Kyô sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas obéir à un tel ordre ! On ne l'avait pas dressé pour ça, juste pour écarter les cuisses sans jamais se plaindre !

Le Prince réagit au quart de tour : pour qui se prenait cet esclave ? Comment osait-il ne pas lui obéir ? Il l'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom, et ça y était, il se croyait tout permis !

Il l'attrapa par le bras lui mit un coup de poing sur la pommette. Il vit l'ange tomber en arrière, allongé sur le dos, toujours nu. Il se sentit réagir à cette vision et se jeta sur lui, le battant encore et toujours, lui ouvrant la lèvre inférieur.

Il se leva, laissant le blond dans les vaps sur le lit et alla chercher un fouet dans son armoire. Il revint avec, attrapa son esclave par les cheveux pour le mettre sur le ventre et exposer son dos à sa fureur destructrice.

Il commença alors à le fouetter avec rage, ne se contrôlant plus.

Pour qui tu te prends, sale petite putain ? Tu ne sais pas obéir à un ordre si simple ?! Tu es à moi, c'est moi qui décide ce que tu fais ou non ! hurla t'il.

Il le battit encore un peu, puis fini par se calmer. Il attrapa alors les hanches de Kyô et le pénétra violemment. Il bougea vite et fort, faisant saigner l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, il n'avait même pas gémit de douleur lorsque son maître l'avait fouetté. Il attendit simplement que Gackt ai fini de le violer, fermant les yeux. Après tout, il avait l'habitude, on l'avait toujours traité ainsi…

Le Prince se libéra enfin en lui, poussant un râle puissant. Il retombant sur son dos sanglant et très douloureux. Encore une fois, l'esclave ne se plaignit pas.

Alors ? Tu as compris la leçon j'espère… lui chuchota son maître à l'oreille, essoufflé. Au faite… t'as un bon petit cul, j'ai bien pris mon pied…

L'homme se dégagea du corps chaud du gamin, se coucha sur le côté et s'endormit. Kyô, lui, regarda le visage de son maître. Il était beau, contrairement au marchand qui l'avait dressé et aux autres hommes à qui il avait été loué.

Il resta sur le ventre pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Il fini par s'endormir, perdu dans les seuls bons souvenirs qu'il avait : les moments passé avec quatre autres esclaves, qui eux étaient toujours chez le marchand. Ils s'appelaient Kaoru, Daisuke, Shinya et Toshimasa…

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeee ?? vous en pensez quoi ? je suis cruelle avec Kyô nan?


	2. Les amis

Esclave de l'Amour.

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base ; Malice Mizer et Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, fantaisie, truc imaginaire… attention, viol.  
Disclamers : Ils sont toujours pas à moi

CETTE FIC EST TRES VIOLENTE ET NE DOIS PAS ETRE LU PAR DES MOINS DE 18 ANS OU PAR DES GENS SENSIBLE! ELLE EST VRAIMENT VIOLENTE!

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base ; Malice Mizer et Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, fantaisie, truc imaginaire… attention, viol.  
Disclamers : Ils sont toujours pas à moi

Chapitre 2 : Les amis.

Gackt ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien ce matin-là, calme, détendu… il se tourna et vit le jeune garçon qu'il avait reçut en cadeau la veille. Il sourit, se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

Ses frères avaient eu raison de le choisir, il avait l'air résistant, n'avait même pas crié lorsqu'il l'avait battu, puis violé. Il était vraiment bien dressé…

Il se leva et s'habilla, puis sortit de la pièce pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne pensa même pas au fait que son esclave puisse aussi avoir faim.

Il arriva dans la salle prévue aux petits-déjeuners des Princes et y vit ses frères. Il leur sourit et s'assit entre Közi et Mana.

T'as l'air heureux, ton nouveau jouet t'as plus ? demanda Yuki.  
Effectivement, il est très bien. répondit Gackt. J'ai pu le battre, le fouetter et le violer sans qu'il ne dise rien !  
Je t'avais dit que les hommes étaient mieux pour ce genre de choses… dit Mana d'un air de quelqu'un qui a la science infuse (NDLA 2008: Je crois que Mana a touours cet air là...).

L'aîné regarda son voisin qui venait de parler. Dès le matin, il était habillé en fille… c'était à se demander s'il n'en était pas une, finalement…

C'est vrai. En plus, il est beaucoup plus étroit qu'une femme, j'avais jamais pris mon pied comme ça… ajouta t'il d'un air rêveur.  
Pff, moi aussi je veux un esclave… marmonna Kami.  
Ouais, c'est pas drôle de jouer avec les serviteurs, on a pas le droit de les abîmer… commenta Yuki.  
On a qu'à tous s'acheter un esclave ! s'exclama Közi.  
Oh oui, bonne idée ! cria Mana en tapant dans ses mains.  
Je veux pas gâcher vos espoirs, mais nos parents ont dit : « Pas d'esclave avant vos 20 ans ! » les coupa Gackt.  
Merde ! râla Yuki.  
Demo… ils n'ont pas dit que toi, tu ne pouvais en avoir qu'un seul ! s'exclama Kami. Si tu en achète quatre autres, tu pourras nous les prêter !  
Mouais… les vieux ne sont pas stupides, il vont comprendre, non ? remarqua Yuki.  
On peut toujours tenter le coup… dit Mana.

C'est ainsi que le Prince héritier alla voir ses parents pour leur demander s'il pouvait s'acheter d'autres esclaves.

Un seul ne te suffit pas ? demanda Yoshiki.  
Et bien… non, si je le traite comme je l'ai fait cette nuit tous les soirs, il ne durera pas longtemps… j'en veux plusieurs pour alterner.  
Bon d'accord, combien en veux-tu ? interrogea hide.  
Ano.. quatre, se serait bien…  
Demo… pourquoi quatre ? demanda son père, soupçonneux.  
Bah comme ça, ils pourront se reposer.  
Hum… d'accord, comme tu veux demo… tes frères n'auront pas le droit d'y toucher, tu auras un harem où toi seul pourras entrer. Tes esclaves ne pourront pas sortir non plus. lui dit-il en souriant.  
Ano… d'accord.. arigato gosaïmasu père…

Le Prince alla voir ses frères et leur répéta la décision de leur père. Ils furent mécontent, mais se dirent qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de se faire les esclaves de leur aîné.

Gackt retourna dans sa chambre. Son esclave était toujours sur le lit car le collier l'empêchait de le quitter.

Hé Kyô, tu vas bientôt avoir de la compagnie. J'ai l'intention de m'acheter quatre autres esclaves. Tu sais si y en avait des bons d'où tu viens ?

Le blond sentit la chance lui sourire : il pourrait peut-être faire venir ses amis au palais. C'était toujours mieux que chez le marchand.

Bien sûr maître. Il y en a quatre justement qui ont été dressés presque comme moi. Le marchand les aimes beaucoup, il tentera de vous en vendre d'autres. Voulez-vous leurs noms ?  
Evidemment !  
Il y a Kaoru, qui a les cheveux blond, Daisuke, qui a les cheveux rouges, Toshimasa, qui a les cheveux noirs et Shinya qui a les cheveux roux. (NDLA 2005 : j'ai fais un petit mélange pour que les couleurs soient possibles O 2008: sûr que j'aurais mis Kao aux cheveux violet et Toshiya aux cheveux bleu, s'aurait pas fait très naturel...).  
Ils sont mignons ?  
Oui, très…  
Très bien. Je vais voir mes frères pour leur demander où il t'ont acheté et j'irai chercher mes nouveaux esclaves.

Il fit ce qu'il avait dit. Közi lui indiqua le lieu d'où venait Kyô. Gackt s'y rendit, impatient. Quand il arriva, un homme gras et laid vint lui demander s'il voulait un esclave, ce à quoi il répondit qu'il en voulait quatre, et qu'il les avait déjà choisit. L'autre lui demanda s'il avait de quoi payer. Il lui répondit, lui montrant le sceau royal, qu'il était le Prince héritier et qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas l'énerver. Le gros pris peur et lui demanda d'une voix mielleuse sur qui se portait son choix.

Je veux Kaoru, Daisuke, Toshimasa et Shinya.  
Ano… j'en ai des meilleurs…  
Pas la peine de discuter, je veux ceux-là et c'est tout !

Mais mon seigneur…  
Silence ! Amène-les moi ! Tout de suite ! hurla le Prince.

L'homme, tremblant, s'exécuta sur le champs et ramena quatre jeunes garçons. Gackt n'était pas déçut, ils étaient vraiment très mignons.

Dites moi vos nom et vos âge ! ordonna t'il sèchement.  
Je suis Kaoru, j'ai 18 ans. dit le garçon aux cheveux blond cendrés.  
Je suis Daisuke et j'ai 17 ans. dit celui aux cheveux rouges.  
Je m'appelle Toshimasa, j'ai 15 ans. continua le brun.  
Shinya, 14 ans. termina froidement le roux.  
Bien. Combien pour eux ? demanda le Prince au marchand.

Il lui annonça un prix exorbitant, énervant Gackt qui lui mit une pair de baffes. Terrifié, le gros lard les lui vendit au prix normal des esclaves. Le Prince rentra donc au palais avec ses quatre nouveaux jouets. Il était content finalement, il avait cinq esclaves pour lui tout seul…

Il les mena dans sa chambre, où Kyô dormait paisiblement malgré ses blessures.

Kyô ! s'exclama Die.

Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, l'air grognon.

Die ! Tu sais que je déteste que tu me réveille comme ça ! Tu veux que je te morde ou quoi ?  
Silence ! cria Gackt. Où vous croyez vous ? Vous êtes à moi, vous ne parlerez que si je vous en donne l'ordre !

Il s'approcha de Kyô et le saisit par les cheveux.

Et toi, tu t'es bien moqué de moi ! Tu m'as manipulé pour que j'achètes tes petits copains… tu vas le regretter !

Il prit une nouvelle fois le fouet et le frappa pendant un moment. Le blond était plein de sang, tout comme le lit.

Gackt se tourna vers les autres, qui n'avaient pas bougés, comme on le leur avait appris pendant leur dressage.

Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Le premier qui me désobéît aura droit au même traitement…

Les quatre jeunes garçons gardèrent les yeux baissés.

Occupez-vous de lui… et toi, je te veux dans mon lit ce soir ! ajouta t'il en désignant Shinya.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur pour aller dans le jardin. Pendant ce temps, les quatre nouveaux s'approchèrent du corps sanglant de leur ami.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se voir dans cet état les uns les autres. Ils commencèrent à le soigner délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il était toujours conscient.

Kaoru se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Le blessé se sentit rassuré, ses amis étaient là… tous les cinq se réconfortaient mutuellement, se donnant la douceur et l'amour qui leur manquait…


	3. Le Harem

Esclave de l'Amour.

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base ; Malice Mizer et Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, fantaisie, truc imaginaire… attention, viol.  
Disclamers : Ils sont toujours pas à moi

CETTE FIC EST TRES VIOLENTE ET NE DOIS PAS ETRE LU PAR DES MOINS DE 18 ANS OU PAR DES GENS SENSIBLE! ELLE EST VRAIMENT VIOLENTE!

Auteur : Yami Shino.  
Base ; Malice Mizer et Dir en Grey.  
Genre : Yaoi, Lemon, fantaisie, truc imaginaire… attention, viol.  
Disclamers : Ils sont toujours pas à moi

Chapitre 3: Le Harem.

Quand Gackuto retourna dans sa chambre après sa petite ballade, il trouva son premier esclave le torse et le dos bandé, allongé dans les bras de l'autre blond. Les trois autres étaient affalés les uns sur les autres au pied du lit.

Cela ne lui plut pas, cela lui donnait l'impression d'un manque de respect envers lui. Il était non seulement leur maître, mais il était aussi le futur Roi. Ses esclaves lui devaient donc 1000 fois plus de respect, de soumission, d'obéissance…

Réveillez-vous ! cria t'il.

Les cinq garçons se relevèrent d'un coup. Ils virent leur Maître et baissèrent les yeux.

Je vais vous faire apporter à manger, faudrait pas que vous me claquiez dans les bras, mes parents m'en voudraient, ils m'ont toujours dit de prendre soin de mes animaux… (NDLA 2008: Je crois que je me choque moi même en faite...)

Il appela un serviteur et lui ordonna d'apporte un repas consistant pour ses cinq esclaves. Le temps que la commande n'arrive, il les examina avec attention.

Kaoru devait faire 1m70. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés lui arrivaient aux épaules et étaient très raides.

Son visage était sévère, il avait souvent les lèvres pincées. Son regard semblait vous sonder. Son corps était plutôt frêle et sa peau très blanche.

Daisuke semblait faire entre 1m78 et 1m80. Ses cheveux rouges sangs étaient courts en pétard sur le dessus de la tête, longs sur la nuques et les tempes. D'après se qu'il avait vu, il avait l'air souriant. Il était plutôt musclé et était bronzé.

Toshimasa avait des cheveux noirs coupés au bol, mais légèrement dégradé, ne lui donnant pas un effet casque. Il devait mesurer entre 1m73 et 1m75. Il avait un strabisme à l'œil droit, qu'il cachait avec sa frange. Mais il avait tout de même un très beau visage. Sa peau était pâle et ses lèvres rose. Il était mince.

Shinya avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Il était à peu près de la même taille que Toshimasa. Il avait l'air froid et distant, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Gackt l'avait choisit pour la première nuit, pour le briser… il était très féminin, que se soit de visage ou de corps. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige et ses lèvres rouges sang.

Enfin, il regarda Kyô en détail, il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment fait. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des genoux, légèrement ondulés, ils ressemblaient à de l'or liquide (NDLA 2008: Je me souviens de l'époque où j'étais « amoureuse » de Kyô et je me rends compte que je l'ai vachement arrangé dans cette fic mdr!). Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle de Shinya, et sa bouille d'enfant le rendait encore plus mignon à ses yeux que la beauté féminine du roux. Une fois encore, il le compara à un ange. De ses cinq esclaves, il était le plus petit, faisant sûrement dans les 1m60, renforçant cette image de gamin…

Le prince était content d'avoir écouter le blond, même s'il avait été manipulé. Ses nouvelles acquisitions étaient sublimes. Et il pourrait toujours se venger sur eux quand il serait trop énervé. Il allait bien s'amuser…

Le serviteur revint finalement, accompagné de quatre autres. Chacun portait un plat par garçon. Ils avaient apporté de la viande et des légumes, mais comme c'était pour des esclaves, ce n'était ni de toute première fraîcheur, ni de bons morceaux. Ce n'était pas chaud non plus.

Gackuto ne voulait pas qu'ils soient bien nourrit pour pouvoir les mâter plus vite. Malheureusement pour lui, les cinq garçons n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangé. Son plan était donc plutôt foireux.

Ils avalèrent tout avec joie, ils étaient affamés et n'avaient jamais vu tant de nourriture. Quand ils eurent fini, ils gardèrent la tête baissée, attendant les ordres de leur maître.

Bien. Maintenant je vais décider de comment je vais vous appeler… vos noms sont trop longs. Kaoru je t'appellerai Kao. Daisuke… Dai. Shinya tu sera Shin et Toshimasa… ano… Toshiya ! Kyô, on peut pas faire plus court… bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Des hommes vont passer pour vos colliers. Puis ils vous conduiront dans mon harem qui est en train d'être aménagé. Il y aura des vêtements propres et de quoi vous laver donc arrangez-vous ! Surtout toi Shin… met quelque chose de sexy pour ce soir…

Sur ce, il partit. Les quatre garçons se regardèrent. Kyô baissa les yeux.

Je suis désolé… j'ai été égoïste et maintenant vous êtes là à cause de moi… dit le petit blond.  
Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Toshimasa.  
On est bien mieux ici, avec toi… tu nous manquais, on pensait ne plus jamais te revoir ! lui dit Kaoru.  
Et on a jamais aussi bien mangé ! ajouta Daisuke.  
Dai ! Crétin va ! cria Kao.  
Arrêtes un peu de penser à ton ventre ! commenta Toshiya.

Shinya s'approcha de Kyô et pris ses mains dans les siennes.  
On est tous content d'être là, auprès de toi Tooru… lui dit-il en souriant doucement.  
M'appelle pas comme ça… marmonna ledit Tooru.  
Pourquoi renies-tu ton nom ainsi ? continua le roux.  
Je… je suis Kyô. Tooru est mort il y a longtemps…  
Ne dis pas ça… je suis sûr qu'il est toujours là… lui chuchota t'il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Kyô rougit. Il aimait beaucoup Shinya. Malgré son apparence froide, il était doux et gentil. Quand ils dormaient ensembles, le blond ne faisait jamais de cauchemars. Il le trouvait rassurant.

T'es vraiment trop kawaï avec ta bouille d'ange ! le taquina Dai.  
Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ose dire ? Je suis pas kawaï, je suis warumono ! (NDLA 2008: Quel fan de Dir en grey ne connait pas cette phrase culte...)

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant quelques temps, comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Shinya et Kaoru tentaient de les calmer, tandis que Toshimasa comptait les points.

Une heure plus tard, trois hommes virent leur poser des colliers identiques à celui de Kyô, avec pour seule différence leurs noms gravés dessus. Ils les leurs attachèrent avec un solide cadenas et les relièrent à une chaîne. Ils les informèrent que le harem était presque pret et qu'ils viendraient bientôt les chercher pour les y mener.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, ils décidèrent de dormir un peu. Kyô était épuisé et la nuit de Shinya serait agitée. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire…

Ils furent réveillés trois heures plus tard environ. Les trois hommes étaient de retour. Ils détachèrent Tooru, dont la chaîne était toujours accrochée au lit, et les menèrent dans une autre partie du palais.

C'était un grand appartement avec une dizaine de chambres, une immense salle d'eau, un grand salon et une bibliothèque. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux ne savait lire. Un garde leur parla :

Vous avez droit à une chambre chacun, sauf celle à la grande porte qui est celle du prince et où ceux qui seront choisit par lui passeront la nuit. Vous ne pouvez sortir de ces appartements. Après notre départ, vous ne verrez plus aucun homme mis à part le seigneur Gackuto. Si un autre homme que lui venait à entrer ici, enfermez-vous dans vos chambre et tirez sur la corde à côté de vos lits. Des gardes viendront le chercher, et vous ne pourrez sortir que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne. Vous obéirez à tous les ordres du Prince. Il a droit de vie et de mort sur vous. Ne l'oubliez pas. Vous avez tout compris ?

Ils hochèrent la tête docilement.

Bien. Adieu.

Les gardes partirent, puis cinq vieilles femmes entrèrent. Elle les entraînèrent vers la salle de bain et les lavèrent totalement, décrassant les quatre nouveaux.

Une fois qu'ils furent propre, elles les habillèrent. Après avoir demandé qui serait auprès du prince le soir même, elles s'appliquèrent surtout sur Shinya. Il fût habillé d'une robe courte en cuir noir, avec des bas, des jarretières et de petites chaussures à talons haut… elle lui firent des anglaises et le maquillèrent.

Le soir arrivant, on les nourrit d'un repas léger et le roux dû aller dans la chambre de Gackt. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit sans bouger, la tête baissée.

Quand le Prince entra dans ses nouveaux appartements, il fût très satisfait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et y vit se qu'il pris d'abord pour une jeune fille : Shinya. Le voir vêtu ainsi l'excita beaucoup. Il sentit qu'il allait bien s'amuser…


End file.
